


Lies Die With You (The Full Epilogue)

by webhead3019



Category: Fahrenheit 451 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: What happens to Captain Beatty and Clarisse McClellan at the end of Fahrenheit 451?





	Lies Die With You (The Full Epilogue)

Even in death, Guy Montag had won. Beatty turned his head after watching his former friend die, executed by his own hands. Guy eyed a point in the ground, which he in turn spat at. Beatty chuckled, “You didn’t scream. You had firmer balls than I gave you credit for, kid. That, or you were a basket case to the fuckin end. Now I reckon I’ll never understand what went on in that tortured fuckin psyche of yours.” Once again, Clarisse was on the run. Beatty would catch up to her in short time and in the shortest yet. Beatty took a minute to watch in solemn silence the price Guy paid before making his departure.

Captain Beatty exited the barn before it burned to the ground. Fugitive Guy Montag was dead and soon his lover would be too. Beatty pushed past his squad. The firemen asked, “Sir, you don’t need us, do you?” Beatty growled, “I didn’t need you shits for Montag. The only crutch that sets this one apart is she doesn’t have a pair of balls in between her legs. I’ll be fine.” Beatty called out, “Ohhh, Clarisse! You didn’t think I would forget all about my favorite McClellan, did you?” Beatty was no fool. There was no way Clarisse could have made it far with the time given to her. With that in mind, he only had so much ground to cover.

Beatty half smiled and pursued further beyond the safety of his encampment. He didn’t realize he was being lured out of earshot. Beatty said, “Your boyfriend’s dead. I should know. Killed the little fuckin traitor myself.” Beatty rattled on, “If anything, you should be on your knees thanking me. I did you a fuckin favor. He never did know his place. Trust me, whatever you thought you had wouldn’t have lasted. I practically lived with the fucker through shit thick and thin. I should know that too.” Beatty joked, “You should have fucked with me instead. Maybe you would’ve lived longer. Then again, I’m fuckin nuts.”

Captain Beatty sighed, “None of that matters now, sweetheart. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, it’s the end of the line, bitch.” Clarisse pushed her back against the wall. Beatty said, “I don’t need a torch to burn you, I only need the truth.” Beatty wondered, “Whose fire is worse, mine or your own people you betrayed? I’d love to see the stupid fuckin looks on their faces when they find out what you did, but who am I kidding? I’m gonna fuckin set you on fire anyway.” A book is a loaded gun, but a book wasn’t going to save her in this case. Clarisse unstrapped and drew an ankle gun she had hoped never to use.

The gun was her most well kept secret, and she couldn’t bury it any longer. Not if she wished to live long enough to see the world born again. There was no way she could be sure the gun was her lifesaver. Now only the best survivor could win. Whose will was the most ruthless of the two? Hers or Beatty’s? Captain Beatty said, “You thought you could run from the truth, but you can’t outrun me. You never have and you never will. There’s nowhere left to run.” Beatty pulled out his flamethrower and demanded, “Come out and face your reckoning.” Unfortunately for Beatty, the tables have already turned.

Clarisse came out and said, “I’m through running. This moment of truth is yours.” Before he could use his flamethrower on her like he did with Montag, Clarisse surprised Beatty with a gunshot to the chest. Beatty flung back and hit the ground hard. His ribs were partially exposed upon getting shot at such short range. Clarisse moved in even closer, before stopping at a point comfortable to her. Clarisse said, “Today, lies die.” Beatty clutched his chest and gasped, “You bit—“ Clarisse plugged Beatty in the head with her coup de grace. Beatty threw back with a spray of blood and Clarisse concluded, “That’s denouement.”


End file.
